GATE OF DESTINY
by Taichi78
Summary: GERBANG TAKDIR ADA DUA. SATU ADALAH GERBANG DENGAN JALAN LURUS YANG KEMATIAN DAN JODOH . DAN SATU LAGI GERBANG YANG PENUH DENGAN JALAN YANG BISA KITA PILIH ATAU KITA SERING SEBUT DENGAN NASIB..
1. Chapter 1

Langit biru nampak indah pagi ini, kicauan burung mnyiratkan sebuah nyanyian merdu dari sang alam. Pancaran sinar mntari mnerpa samua yg dilaluinya. Dsbuah kamar trbaring sbuah pmuda yg bisa dkatakan tampan dan brsahaja. Dia trbaring dengang wajah kusut dan rambut tak karuan. Pemuda itu bernama Taichi Yagami ank sulung dri kluarga Yagami ini mmpunyai adik brnama Hikari Yagami, mreka tnggal brdua dsbuah apartment yg trbilang sederhana.

"Kakak bangun.. kau tak brangkat kerja kak?", triak hikari pada Taichi.

"eemmpp.. hhoooaammp.. (mnguap), iya adiku sayang.. aku bangun.", sahutnya dengan nada lembut..

Lalu Dia brjalan mnuju kamar mandi untuk mandi dan bersiap untuk krja.. "sarapan apa kita pagi ini hikari?"tnyanya shabis mandi dengan handuk yg mlilit dpinggang'a. "kita makan nasi goreng kak. Bru sja aku mmbuat'a" jawab hikari. "wah pasti enak. Aku tau kau sangat pintar masak. Bagaimna dengan ujianmu? Apa sulit?"tanya'a lagi. "lumayan sulit kak, aku tak bsa di bbrapa soal. Tpi aku yakin bisa dapat nilai bagus." "tak papa adikku. Aku bangga punya adik spertimu.. ayo kita makan. Nnti kburu dingin."

Lalu mreka pun makan dengan lahap'a. Mereka trus mngobrol hingga makanan habis. Taichi memang terkenal baik hati dan rendah hati, sangat penyayang pada adik'a dan juga kpda org2 yang dekat dengan'a. Setelah makan mereka selesai mreka pun berangkat. hikari gadis muda brumur 18th ini sangat baik dan mgkin adalah idola para laki2 karena tak hnya cntik ia pun sangat pintar. Ia skolah dSMA unggulan dan slalu mndapat beasiswa dari skolah'a tak beda jauh dengan kakak'a yg bgtu pintar.

Taichi pun sampai dikantor dengan pkerjaan yg mnumpuk karena ini akhir tahun ia harus mmbuat bgtu bnyak laporan. Iya seorang manager yang handal, tak ayal bnyak teman2'a yg iri dengan kemampuan'a. Di dalam lift Taichi pun brtesblahan dengan seorang gadis. "pagi Taichi", sapa seorang gadis cantik itu. Dia Sora Takenouchi teman kerja'a seorang manager keuangan yg pintar. Bisa dsebut dia adalah gadis idaman karena selain paras'a yg cantik ia juga pintar dengan tubuh yg tinggi langsing sangat diidam2kan para lelaki.

Sjujur'a sora sangat kagum dan sangat mnyukai Taichi yg sangat rendah hati n brtutur halus kpada smua org. "hai juga sora, pagi yg indah ya? Kau sudah sarapan pagi ini? " tanggap taichi. "iya indah skali, kbetulan aku ksiangan pagi ini jd blum sempat makan."jawab'a dengan nada pelan. "oya aku bawa nasi goreng buatan adikku pagi ini, kau mau? Td aku dberi bekal oleh adikku." Kata Taichi sambil mnyodorkan bekal'a. "wah trimaksh.. kau baik sekali, pantas bnyak wanita mngagumimu. Hehe". Gurau'a kepada Taichi. "ahh sora kau bisa saja.. oya nnti malam kau ada acara tidak? Adikku Hikari ingin brkenalan denganmu skalian makan malam. Kata'a dia kagum dengan sosok seperti kamu" ajak Taichi dengan nada lembut. Sontak sora pun jadi salah tingkah mndengar ajakan taichi. "aannuu..ga kok aku ga sbuk.. ok aku akan krumahmu.."dengan nada gugup sora mnyetujui.

* * *

><p>Sore pun telah tiba. Langit merah tampak indah ktika sinar'a mnerpa seorang gadis yg sdang mnunggu d depan kantor'a. Iya bnar dia sora, ia sedang mnunggu Taichi yg sudah berjanji mngajak'a makan malam. "hai sora maaf aku mmbuatmu mnunggu lama.. dr td dsni? Ayo kita brgegas. Nnti hikari ngambek." Seru taichi dengan nada sdikit mnyesal. "ohh ga kok aku baru aj brdiri dsni. Ok kita brangkat." Sahut sora.<p>

Mreka pun brjalan dengan dtemani langit sore yg gemerlap merah. Seolah2 langit hnya ingin mnemani mreka saja. Mreka trdiam slama perjalanan. "oya bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu tadi?" tanya Taichi memecah kesunyian. "ehh.. lumayan penat dngan itu. Bnyak pmbukuan yg harus aku catat. Bagaimna dngan kau?" jawab'a dengan sdkt gugup "sama dengan ku akupun sdang mmbuat laporan maklum skarang akhir tahun di lgi sibuk2'a. Oya kau cantik skali hri ini.. apa sih rahasia'a?" tanya'a dengan sedikit tersenyum.. "ehh.. mas sih? Ah kmu bsa aj.. aku ga pke ap2 kok biasa aj."jawab'a dengan pipi mulai mmerah.

Tanpa disadari taichi mngarahkan tangan'a kearah tngan sora untuk mmegang'a. Bbrapa saat taichi mmgang tngan sora ia pun sadar. "eehh maaf.. aku ga maksud.. aku Cuma.." sela'a dengan nada gugup + salting. "ehh gpp kok aku ga mmpermasalahkan'a tnang aja" jawab sora dengan pipi merona dan sdikit trsipu. Tak sadar mreka brjalan mrekapun sampai d apartement taichi. Lalu.. tok.. tok.. tok.. bunyi suara pintu. Ada suara yg mnjawab"sebentar". Lalu pintu pun terbuka. "kakak kau lama sekali aku udh nunggu dr td. Eh ini kak sora ya kak. Halo aku Hikari adik'a kaka Taichi" sambut'a ddpan pintu. "maaf ya. Sdkit tlat. hikari kau ini. Oya sora ini adikku" sahut taichi. "iya aku Sora Takenouchi wah kau cantik skali. Kaka mu sampai kalah lho. hehehe" canda'a saat brtemu sambil salaman dengan hikari. "sora ayo masuk.. maaf sdkit brantakan maklum kami hnya tnggal br2 . silahkan duduk" kata taichi smbari mnyurauh'a duduk. "oyah mksh tdk kok rmhmu bagus. Kau punya adik yg cantik pula. Dia trlihat manis n sangat baik dia pun trlihat pintar." Tampik sora. "kakak2 skalian masakan sudah matang ayo kita makan.. aku sndri lho yg masak"seru hikari.

Mereka pun makan dengan lahap sambil mngeluarkan canda2 mreka ngobrol2 dengan penuh tawa. Tak terasa malam semakin larut. Sora pun pamit kepada hikari. Merka saling mngagumi satu sama lain antara hikari dan sora. Taichi pun mngantar sora krumah'a. Sampai depan rumah sora mngucapkan trimakasih kepada Taichi atas mkn malam yg seru malam ini... to be continue


	2. Chapter 2

#DISUATU SIANG#

"Tap.. Tap.. Tap", terdengar suara langkah kaki di sbuah tangga. Ia mnuju ke atas sbuah gedung. Ktika smpai di depan pintu dia terkejut ketika pintu itu tak trkunci.

"Aku pulang.." terdengar suara d depan pintu.

"masuk" sahut suara dari dalam.

"Kakak?" *trkejut "kenapa kakak sudah pulang? Kakak memaksakan diri ya? Kan sudah ku bilang tadi pagi supaya tak bekerja".

"maaf Hikari. Iya aku tadi sedikit memaksa. Aku brusaha untuk brtanggung jawab atas kerjaku."

"aku tau kak tapi kan bkn memaksakan diri begitu. Klo memang tak enak badan kakak kan bisa izin. Kakak harus bisa jga diri. Aku ga mau kehilangan kakak."

"iya hikari maaf.. lain kali aku tak akan seperti ini. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"bohong.. kakak slalu bilang tak apa-apa." Kmudian hikari memegang kening Taichi. "tuh kan badan kakak panas. Sebentar aku kompres kepala kakak."

Hikari langsung menuju dapur. Tak beberapa lama Hikari datang dengan ember kecil dengan air dingin dan handuk didalamnya. Memeras handuk tersebut dan memberikannya ke Taichi.

"aku sangat menghawatirkan kakak. Kakak jgn sepert itu lagi ya?"

"iya adikku sayang aku ga akan seperti itu. Tumben kau pulang cepat hari ini.?"

"iya kak tadi guru rapat kami diliburkan. Cuma hari ini aja kak. Oya kak tadi aku bertemu kak Arisa. Itu lho temen kakak waktu SMA"

"memang ada rapat apa? Oya? (dengan nada terkejut) Dimana kamu bertemu dia?"

"aku ga tau kak. Bilangnya sih rapat aj. iya kak aku bertemu ditaman tadi. Aku kaget dia menyapaku. Dia masih terlihat seperti dulu. Masih cantik ka. Kenapa kakak tak jadian saja dengannya wktu dulu?"

"ouw seperti itu. Kau bisa saja.. entah kenapa aku belum mau menjalin hubungan saat itu. Terus kau bicara apa saja denganya?"

"tak banyak sih kak. Cuma dia ingin bertemu kakak dan ngobrol banyak dengan kakak. Nih aku dapat no. telponnya" seraya memberikan secarik kertas. "oya kak. Kakak pasi belum makan. Aku buatkan makanan ya."

Hikari pun pergi ke dapur untuk memasak sesuatu untuk kakaknya dan juga dia.

* * *

><p>#MALAM HARINYA#<p>

"Ya ampun kak kenapa panas kakak ga turun-turun? Ayo kita kerumah sakit kak!"

"ga usah hikari mungkin besok juga sembuh."

"tuh kan kakak baru tadi siang aku bilang. Baik lah aku akan memaksa."

Hikari pun mngambil handphone-nya dan menelpon. "_halo.. kak sora. Ini aku hikari. Kak Taichi sakit. Bisa antar kami ke rumah sakit ga kak.? Aku takut sendirian._"

"_iya baiklah aku akan kesana. Pantas saja tadi aku tak melihat kakakmu di kantor. Kebetulan aku ada didekat apartemen kalian. Aku panggilkan taksi ya._"

"_iya makasih banyak ya kak. Aku tunggu kakak drumah._" Kemudian hikari pun menutup telepon tersebut.

Tak beberapa lama Sora pun datang dengan taksinya. Hikari memapah Taichi kluar rumah dan sora pun menjemputnya dan langsung meraih tangan Taichi. Mreka pun mnuju taksi dan taksi pun melaju mngarahkan perjalanan ke sebuah rumah sakit. Sesampainya Taichi pun menuju ruang kamarnya mnggunakan tempat tidur yg beroda, menuju ruang 303.

Suara nada dering sebuah handphone berdering dengan lembut."_** boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu itsuwari ya uso wo matoi Tachisukumu koe mo naku**_".

Hikari pun tersadar dari lamunannya mendengar nada yang berdering ia tau persisi nada yg dinyanyikan _do as infinity _– fukai mori itu. Lalu mengambil HP nya dan mngangkat telefon itu.

"_halo. Ini siapa?_"

"_ini kak arisa sekarang kamu ada dimana hikari? Apa kakakmu sudah pulang?_"

"_oh kak arisa, aku lagi di rumah sakit kak. Kakak taichi sakit._"

"_apa?(dengan nada terkejut) sekarang dia ada di rumah sakit mana?_"

"_dirumah sakit shibuya kak. Klo kakak mau datang silahkan. No kamarnya 303_"

"_ok deh kakak. Akan kesana secepatnya._"

"_ok kak trima kasih_"

Hikari pun langsung mnutup telpn itu. Dengan hati masih tak karuan hikari tertunduk lesu. Sora pun mnghiburnya dengan candaan kcilnya.

* * *

><p>Sora dan hikari berada tepat disisi kanan dan kiri Taichi sambil mnggenggam tangannya. Tak lama arisa pun datang dia mmbawa seplastik buah dan juga bunga untuk Taichi. Sontak arisa terkejut melihat kehadiran sora yg sedang mnggenggam tangan Taichi...<p>

Apa yg akan terjadi selanjutnya..?

to be continue


End file.
